hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri or สึกิคาเงะ ยูริ' '''in the Thai sub)thumb is the person seen in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though is considered the fourth Cure to join the heroines, and throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being '''Cure Moonlight '(キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito). Despite being the first Pretty Cure, she couldn't become one at first because in the battle with Dark Cure, her partner, Colonge, sacrificed himself to save her and ever since she saw that painful experience of seeing her friend die, her heart Flower had wilted completely and her heart seed had broken, making her incapable of becoming a Pretty Cure. But later, she became a Pretty Cure again and revived her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Colonge again as a spirit. After reasoning with her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again. After that and seeing Colonge again, her Heart Flower revived too. Her catchphrase is "I'll keep fighting, for everyone's heart!" (全ての心が満ちるまで、私は戦い続ける! Subete no kokoro ga michi rumade , watashi wa tatakai tsuzukeru!). At school, she is a 5th grade secondary student at Myoudou Academy with Kurumi Momoka. Appearance In her civilian form, she has dark purple hair and eyes. She usually wears glasses and is seen in earlier episodes wearing a different school uniform. As Cure Moonlight, her hair becomes longer and changes into a lavender color. There are two purple roses in her hair. She wears a silver and white dress with a dark purple (almost black) bow on it. She has a white petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length dark purple glove on the right. She also has silver boots with dark purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her earrings and choker are also purple. On the left side of her chest is a purple rose with the green and silver Heartcatch insignia in the center. As a Super Cure, her hair lengthens even more, to near her ankles. On her head is a gold and purple crownlike headpiece replacing the roses with the Heartcatch! logo. The sleeves of her dress have also been altered, now resembling small white bird wings. Her skirt has become spiky and the glove on her right arm becomes white. All the purple and dark purple parts of her outfit become lavender while the rest become white. Personality Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. In the past, she used to be overconfident in her powerful abilities as Cure Moonlight, thinking that she did not need partners, though Cologne thinks that she simply did not want to burden anyone else with the task of becoming Pretty Cure. When Cologne sacrificed himself to save her, followed by her defeat against Sabaku and Dark Cure, the shock and trauma caused Yuri's Heart Flower to wilt completely. However, her cold and overly negative personality is only the outcome of her sadness, and her true personality is a much more content one.HPC33 She had often thought that it was impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again, even to the extent where she was quite stubborn about it, despite her maturity. Ever since she was able to become a Pretty Cure again, she spent a lot of time with the Precures. She then became more friendly and showed herself to be true and have some positive emotions. Relationships Sabaku ': While they are viewed as enemies in the season's prologue, the opening sets Cure Moonlight and Sabaku together, hinting of a special relationship between them. This relationship is not revealed to be more than that of nemesity. However in HPC47 it was revealed that Sabaku was Yuri's lost father. 'Dark Cure ': Yuri's relationship with Dark Cure seems to be the antagonistic sort. However, just when Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, Dark Cure gets a shocked expression, hinting a deeper relationship between the two of them HPC01. Yuri herself does not know why Dark Cure has always been obsessed with her,HPC13 though it is revealed that Dark Cure is the shadow of Cure Moonlight, who is the moon.HPC34 'Kurumi Momoka ': Although they are on first-name basis and Yuri often gives Momoka notes from classes she is absent from and accompany her during lunch. They do not seem that close, but it is later revealed that they are best friends.HPC13 'Tsukikage Haruna ': The disappearence of Yuri's father seems to have strained her relationship with her mother. Despite this, she deeply cares for her. 'Cologne ': Yuri's fairy partner. Cologne was present with Cure Moonlight when Dark Cure and Sabaku attacked the Great Heart Tree. When Cologne sacrificed himself to protect Yuri the trauma caused Yuri's heart flower to completely wilt due to the guilt she felt for being unable to protect her partner. Yuri's heart was unable to recover from this event until a miracle thanks to heart seeds collected by Blossom, Marine and Sunshine allowing Yuri to reunite with Cologne's spirit. 'Hanasaki Kaoruko ''': Has been a mentor and confidant of Yuri's. She knows details of Yuri's past including the fate of Cologne. It was also Kaoruko's fairy Coupe who rescued Cure Moonlight when she lost to Dark Cure. Etymology '''Tsukikage (月影) : Tsuki (月) translates to month; moon, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Moonlight. Kage (影) translates to shadow. Together, they translate to moonlight ''or ''moonbeams. Yuri (ゆり) : A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since Yuri's name is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. The most common meaning is lily (百合 yuri), which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Also, as her Heart Flower is shown to be lilies, that meaning fits best Her name means, "moonlight lilly." or "moonbeam lily." Cure Moonlight ': Despite the theme of ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! being flowers, moonlight is the light that comes to Earth from the moon. However, moonlight is necessary for a plant to survive because without it, a plant may be exposed to too much sunlight and lose water. Also, this pairs her up with Cure Sunshine as opposites like Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Songs As a Cure, Yuri has an image song dedicated to her, though only one, compared to the rest of Pretty Cure's two songs, in which Myoudouin Itsuki has one image song and one character song. However, there will be a new single with new character songs for Itsuki and Yuri. *FULL MOON ~Tsuki ga Michiru Made~ *MOON ~Gekkou~ ATTACK *Tsuki no hana Trivia *Being 17 years old, Cure Moonlight is the oldest active Cure in the franchise. Overall, she is third oldest compared to Cure Flower and Cure Angie. *Her birthday is May, 19. * Yuri's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *It is speculated by fans that Cure Moonlight's name comes from the fact that the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. This parallel also exists between Cure Sunshine and Cure Blossom where Cure Sunshine has the power of the sun which gives life to flowers, which Cure Blossom controls. *The remaining fragment of Tsukikage Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a cresent moon, referring to her Cure ego, Cure Moonlight. * Yuri is the seventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Yuri is the thirteenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Yuri is the ninth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Cure Moonlight shares some similarites with Fresh Pretty Cure's Cure Passion. Both Cures outfits differ from the rest of the team and they are both the fourth Cure to fight alongside their respective teams. *Although Cure Moonlight's theme colour is believed to be purple due to her Pretty Cure Seed, there are times where her theme colour is shown to be silver such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colours. *She is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise whose outfit when transformed has a dress-form. *She doesn't use a perfume like the other Cures, instead she uses the Heart Pot which resembles a make-up compact when Yuri uses it. *Yuri is assumed to be the guardian of the Heart Seeds as she uses the Heart Pot to transform. *Cure Moonlight has also been seen to use a protective shield in civilian form and Cure form. *Due to Cure Moonlight having similar powers to Cure Sunshine (generation of barriers) and the obvious moon-sun theme, it is assumed by fans that they are partners much like how Cure Blossom and Marine are partners. This however, is not the case as Cure Moonlight hails from an older generation of Cures. *The only occassion to see Cure Sunshine use Floral Fortissimo in the series was when she used the attack with Cure Moonlight, this was also the first occassion for Cure Moonlight to use this attack with a fellow Cure. *Cure Moonlight has a habit of saying "Courage...Love...Friendship...Kindness...Sadness...Happiness..." though it is not common enough to be a catchphrase. *Yuri is considered by many fans to be a tragic heroine, in the fact that by the end of the series she had lost her fairy partner, younger sister and her father. *The voice actress of Yuri, Aya Hisakawa, is also the voice actress of Sailor Mercury in the Sailor Moon series. Both of them have a similar personality as well (They wear glasses and love to study). *Cure Moonlight is the second Cure to use the Moon as a power source. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Moonlight appeared in the following rankings: **4th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Yuri is represented by the lily, which symbolizes unmatched beauty in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Moonlight is the first Pretty Cure who is wearing gloves. This is not unlike the Heartcatch Cures in their Super Silhouette Forms. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank '''The Best Rank *2011 : 9th The Rank *2011 : 9th *2012 : 12th *2013 : 12th(1st Half) , 13th(2nd Half) *2014 : 22nd(1st Half) , 13th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX319.jpg NS19.png NS219.jpg NS319.jpg 24.jpg Num-24.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Purple Cures